Sakuras memories
by SakuraHaurnosMemories
Summary: Sakura recalls her memories from before the war. The war that took her best friend away. By re-living her final memories of Naruto, Sakura finds comfort in his absence. But then a chance arises for her to get him back. To take back what was stolen from her; and nothing will stop her from getting him back.
1. The effects of War

I suppose you could say I had fallen in to a routine. Cleaning, working, training, and maybe I might have a few hours to my self to read a book. To have some classic me time. I didn't mind the routine. It was predictable, easy, safe. Keeping myself constantly busy helped me keep my personal thoughts quite. My unsafe, unpredictable thoughts.

Every thing was quite after the war.

The village and the people that occupied it where abnormally quite. I think that Naruto's death had affected everyone in one way or another.

That or everyone was scared of saying the wrong thing, so they just didn't say anything at all. It felt as if everyone made extra sure to tiptoe around me. Not wanting to upset me; I appreciated the sentiment but I felt it wrong not to talk about him. Naruto had done so much for the village and not one of them dare speak his name.

I hated being treated like a child. I was kept away from anything remotely dangerous. I haven't been on a mission for at least 5 months. Lady Tusnade made sure that there was an alternative for me. If they needed a medic ninja, she would send a lesser ninja. And once, to save me the trouble, she went her self. But then I suppose any other medic ninja is lesser than me. I don't mean to sound stuck up or snobby, I hate to admit it, but I am the best medic ninja with in a 90 mile radius. That is of course for Lady Tusnade.

This is why I was in charge of every thing medical during the war. The fate of everyone's lives depended on me. It was challenging, and I'd admit scary. But I just had to remind myself of the situation. _'For Konoha!'_ I would yell in my head. I wouldn't be able to call my self anything but a coward if I hadn't accepted my role in the war. Everyone was already doing so much and this was my chance to help.

Lady Tusnade would constantly tell me it wasn't my fault. There was nothing I could do. Naruto was long gone before I had got to him. But I do blame myself. Who wouldn't? Being the best medic Nin around, as well as being Naruto's best friend, I should have been able to save him. It was a debt I owed him as a friend. I did try everything. I even attempted to perform a forbidden jutus, and I would have done it if Sasuke hadn't stopped me. I was basically going to trade my life to save Naruto's.

Sasuke stopped me. He told me it wasn't worth it. _"Naruto died saving his village and so he would have died happy. Isn't that enough?" _Sasuke's words rang in my ears for weeks after that. No. was my answer. It wasn't enough. It's selfish of me to think but I couldn't help it. I knew it wasn't Naruto's time. He still had so much ahead of him.

It was a normal day. Tuesday. I was on my way to drop of some papers to the hospital and I passed a few old friends.

"Hey, Tenten!" I called out to a young women who was perched on top of a newly built roof. She was placing the few last tiles down by the looks of it.

She looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey Sakura! Didn't see you there! How's it looking?" She asked standing up and extending her arms to indicate the building beneath her feet.

"It looks great! It's gone up so fast! The whole village has gone up fast." The village was under construction. The war took it's tow on more than just the people in the village. Every one had pitched in to help rebuild it.

Tenten took a moments thought.

"Yeah I guess your right. But that's not a bad thing." There was a moments silence before-

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Lee. Ugh. I didn't know he was here. I suddenly felt the need to run as fast as I can but my polite smile kept me grounded to the spot.

Lee came out through the front door and confronted me.

"Hey Sakura-Chan. Long time no see!" Lee spoke optimistically. He always did.

I awkwardly shifted my weight, there was a reason we hadn't seen each other in a while. Mainly because I avoided him, but that was only because he would always bring Naruto up. I wouldn't have minded, but Lee always spoke of him in away that reminded me he was gone, forever. And there was nothing I could do about it. I don't think he realised I secretly wanted to punch him in the face every time he spoke of Naruto. I guess it's best if it stayed that way.

"Sakura-Chan, im always here you know. For anything. I'll always be here." This didn't sound like Lee, it was too serious and almost sad. He pitied me. I stared blankly at him. I was taken back by his statement. I didn't know what to do, so I just acted on impulse.

I stepped forward and hugged him lightly. I whispered a small 'thank you' in his ear and walk away.

I had thought about what Lee said all the way to the hospital. Well, to what I thought was the hospital. Where I was so deep in thought, my feet automatically took me to his grave. When I realised where I was I was a bit surprised. But not completely. It's not like this was the first time it happened. I looked down on his head stone. Solid black marble. It simply read in gold "He died so we could live". It didn't need to be named. Everyone knew who was buried here. And so will anyone who comes past it. Everyone would have heard of the story by now I should have imagined.

I had kept his headband. At that moment had a small flash back.

_It was the last time I had seen Naruto alive. I was busy healing one of Sasuke's more serious wounds when a creature of the enemy had attacked us. Sasuke had enough time to push me out of the way to avoid injury. But he's attempts where useless. The creature's target was the closest, strongest power source. And that was me. It would have been Sasuke but he was wounded badly. Drained of power. He posed no threat to the creature. _

_I remember getting ready to fight and the thing lunging forward towards me. Then, Naruto was there. He went head first into the hard shelled demon_.

This was the last I saw of Naruto. He had tackled the demon away from me so I could get to Sasuke and that was it. He was gone. His last words to me were _"You can save him Sakura. I know you can. I trust you." _He was right, I did save Sasuke. But at the cost of his life.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

I didn't turn. I just carried on looking at what remained of my best friend.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. I really didn't know.

Kakashi stood by my side silently. I could also tell he was having a flash back to his last memories of Naruto. He probably shared my guilt. _Why wasn't I there? I should have protected him!_

"I know nothing is going to be the same again, but don't you just wish every thing could go back to normal?" I thought aloud.

"With every fibre of my existence." Was his reply.

A small breeze brushed my hair from my face and I caught a grimace flash on Kakashi's face but it was gone in a matter of a second.

"I miss him." I admitted shortly. He knew who I meant.

"Me too."

_

Thanks for reading! All feedback is welcome! :)


	2. Preparing for war

_BEFORE THE WAR_

"Naruto! Put me down!" I yelled through tears of laughter.

Naruto was in one of his eventful, playful moods. I've always loved this mood. Naruto had hoisted me up over his shoulder and was balancing on the edge of the lake while we waited for Kakashi.

"Well ok then. But only because you told me to!" Naruto said in an evil tone. He balanced him self, facing the water. He then threw me forwards. I screamed as I fell towards the water. I prepared my self for the freezing depths, but they never came.

I opened my eyes to see that Kakashi had caught me and he was holding me above the water. He shifted me so I could stand on the water next to him.

Kakashi didn't look very please with the events that were just about to take place. He gave us both a stern look.

"Naruto, Sakura. I know these times are stressful but this is no way to behave. We are on the brig of war and you two are acting like children. In fact, the children have done more training that you two combined!"

I could see on his face that kakashi was tired, over worked, stressed. And Naruto and I weren't doing anything to help him.

"Kakashi, we were only trying to pass the time." Naruto explained innocently. "We're sorry."

All was forgiven, and life went on. Well, if you could call what we lived A 'life'. It was almost as if we weren't living at all. Everyday, all day, every one trained, made weapons and so on. I spent the day recruiting new medic ninja's. Since the war began, Lady Tusnade promoted me to the head of the hospital. I think this was her way of making sure I don't get killed on the field. Once I over heard her in a meeting and her last words were _'This is just a suicide mission. I wouldn't expect anyone who goes out on that battle filed to come back alive.'_

Against her wishes, I went ahead with my original lesson plan for my new recruits. Their age and skills ranged greatly. My youngest being 11, and the eldest 58. I stood at the front of the class and all eyes where on me. All 46 pairs.

"You are here to be either a nurse or a doctor for the up coming war. Some of you may see this as an easy option to get out of fighting. But you're wrong. When some one is dying, it is your job to fight to keep them alive. Not all of you will be placed in the hospital. Some of you that excel maybe be put in to teams and sent to the front line to keep out numbers up. Some wounds need immediate care and it ill be down to you to make sure they are treated."

Just at that moment the windows and doors were smashed. My class room was under attack.

I yelled over the screams of my horrified class. "You have a choice! Run! Or fight!"

All Six attackers came at me from all angles. I calmly took them on. The battle went on for a while and I had noticed that not one of my students had come to help me. The all stood in the corner, to scared to move.

A few of the older, more brave men made an attempt towards me but had second thoughts and decided to stand back while I was being tackled by six unknown enemies.

One attacker still remained. His face, like the others, were covered by a black mask and robe. He had caught me off guard and tripped me. I regained my balance and span round in to a crouching position. He leached forward, ready to kill. I stood up straight and extended my arm. I held up my palm flat and loudly yelled. "ENOUGH!"

And sure enough, my attacker stopped.

I lowered my arm and faced my students.

"No one. Not a single one of you even attempted to help me." I walked towards all my students. "Now I am disappointed." I said gravely. "If this had been a real attack, I would be dead. You would all be dead. And therefore, Konoha would not have any medical ninja's for the war. We die, Konoha dies."

I felt my 'attacker' come up behind me and remove his robes and mask.

"Ouch. Sakura-chan, I thought you said this was just so we could scare your class. You didn't have to go all out!" Naruto whimpered rubbing his arm.

"Shut up Naruto. This is serious." I said blankly refusing to take my eyes of my bewildered class. I heard the others beginning to rise. I heard the 'ouches' and groans slowly making their way towards me.

"Yes Sakura, we know. That's why we agreed to do this for you. But Naruto's right, you were a little rough." Skiamarus reasonable tone came from behind.

I sighed and looked back to see a line of familiar faces. There they all stood. My best friends. Naruto, Shika, Ino, Tenten, Neji and Hinata. I felt a warm feeling spread though me. "Thank you all. And im sorry if I hurt you." They all nodded once to show they understood.

I turned back to my class.

By now, they had all moved away from the corner and started to come forward. "This is not a game. I told you that becoming a medic ninja doesn't mean you wont have to fight. You might get ambushed. Your team might all be down. It could just be you. If that is the case. You will die." I saw them all flinch away from my harsh choice of words. "Im sorry but that's the facts. What you need to do, is learn to fight. Or at least defend your self. Defend others. Even if that means, with your life."

I felt the room go still and everyone's undivided attention was on me.

By far this had been my most productive lesson. Everyone had learned the few very basic defense skills. And some even advanced on to methods of attacking. The room buzzed with excitement when I brought them all together and congratulated them on their progress. Finally, Hope. Naruto and the others had stayed to help me with the class. Once everyone was dismissed, we sat down in a circle in the middle of the hall and looked at each other.

This went on for a while till some one broke the silence. It was Ino.

"Wow. This is really happening." She breathed.

Shikamaru took hold of her hand and lightly squeezed it. "Im certain we will all be fine. We all have a fighting chance in this war."

Neji cut in. "Shikamaru's right. No one in this room is going to die."

There was a moments silence when Tenten spoke an unmentionable thought. "Could you do it though? Could you burry one of us? It's all good saying we all have a chance but that doesn't mean one of us won't die."

"Well then it would be me!" Naruto chipped in with a smile. Everyone looked at him in confusion. "I mean, I couldn't burry anyone of you. So, I'd have to be the one to die!"

He wasn't taking this seriously. I couldn't bare to hear him joke so lightly like this.

I stood up and went to leave.

"Sakura? Where are you going?" Ino asked worried.

I swiftly turned on Naruto, tears over spilling. I couldn't help it, he had made me so angry.

"You think this is a joke?! Just because it would be easier on YOU to die, doesn't mean it wouldn't kill me to bury you Naruto!"

He jumped up and I backed away. I didn't want him near me.

"Sakura I know this isn't a joke, I just- ."

"You didn't think! Imagine burying me Naruto! That's what I just had to imagine right now! The fact that you are that selfish to want to die instead of gritting your teeth makes me sick!"

And with that I stormed out of the room.

Class was dismissed.

As the war drew closer there were more and more incidents like this. Naruto would say the wrong thing, I would cry, we would then act like nothing ever happened. It wasn't a healthy way to go but it worked. When we had too much stress we would take it out on each other. We both know we never meant anything we said. That we were just unloading. And that's why it worked. We were to close to let a thing like the stress of war get between us.

Then one day, approximately 3 months before the first day of war, Sasuke showed up. And that's when everything changed.

It was like any other day. Word was out that there was a top secret mission to be dealt with and Lady Tusnade was going to reveal the team members today. I had to go to her office that day anyway to drop of my monthly progress report of my class. It was one of the best improvement reports to be issued I was later told my Tusnade herself.

I walked into her office to see Naruto, Kakashi and Sai all standing in front of Tusnade's desk. None of them had heard me enter so they continued their heated discussion.

"Tusnade I cant let you do this! It's bad enough you put Naruto on this mission and now you also want to add Sakura as a last minute addition? No!"

"Unfortunately you do not decide what I do. But evidently I decide your fate. So I suggest you shut up and listen to what I have to say."

Kakashi went ridged besides Naruto.

"You need Sakura. She is the best Medical Ninja around these parts-."

"Which is why she should stay and train others!" Kakashi cut in.

"Interrupt me again and you will be off this mission. That's my warning."

Tusnade raised her eye brows, then lowered them to continue.

"She is the best thing closest to me. Which is why you need her. Which is why I will be taking over her classes why you'll-."

"Be using her for bate." Sai's comment was soft but sharp. By the look on her face, Sai had read through the lines and understood her motives.

It was me that broke the silence that followed.

"What's going on here?" Everyone whipped round to face me all with the same mixed emotions painted on their faces. Shame, anger, confusion and pity.

"Sakura! We were just discussing your role in the top secret mission! Would you like to join us?" Tusnade forced a smile upon her face. I nodded once and with 4 strides I was at her desk. I lowered my papers and stepped back so I was inline with the others.

Tusnade took a deep breath and told me what our mission was. I have to admit I didn't register it the first time round. My mind pretty much went blank after I heard "You will retrieve Sasuke Uchiha."

After packing and saying good bye to all my friends, we head out on the road. And it was as easy and as quick as that. We wasn't allowed to tell anyone the mission so our goodbyes were short. We also didn't know how long we would be gone for so I just packed 3 months worth of supplies and that was it.

Kakashi had already formulated a plan by the time we had set off.

"So this is it. I have revived the location of Sasuke's next checkpoint so we're going to meet him there and hopefully catch him off guard. But remember only attack if he attacks you. We go in, ask him to come back to the village to help us in the war, and if he agrees then he will be welcome back to the village with open arms. But if not, we leave. It's as simple as that.

Thanks for reading! If i get enough feedback and reviews I'll set to work on the next chapters.  
but if not then i'll just leave it here. So let me know how you feel about it :P


	3. Searching for Sasuke

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Really means a lot that someones actually taking their time to read my stuff, so thanks again!:D Im trying to pick up the pace in the story so just bear with me ahaa! :D  
This is just a smal, filler chapter while I work out the rest of the story!:P**

"Why would Sasuke be in the Sand village though?" Naruto questioned. He always had to pick at every plan that was presented to him. It's a wonder how he even became such a renowned ninja. With Kakashi – sensei being just as notorious you would have thought that Naruto would just take any order that was given. But no. He always has to step out of line. And I'm always the one that has to punch him back into his place.

"Honestly Naurto If Kakashi – sensei believes that Sasukes going to make an appearance in the Sand Village then how could you doubt him?" Since we were jumping through the trees and Naurto was behind me I slowed my pace so we were shoulder to shoulder. "Can't you just accept your orders?" I gave him a grim look to which he replied in a whisper "But Sakura-chan, you have to admit this does seem a little strange. We've been looking for Sasuke for the past 2 years and we've only managed to come in to contact with him twice. Now all of a sudden, out of the blue, Saskues going to just be strolling around the Sand village?"

He seemed genuinely sceptical about Kakshi-sensei's plan. I had to admit now that he presented his argument I was on his side. But I wasn't about to question Kakashi-sensei, I'd leave stupid things like that to Naurto. Kakashi stopped a few feet ahead of us and we were instantly by his side.

"I will not explain this again. So just listen." Kakashi sighed and turned to me Naruto and Sai. "I have intelligence in the Suna, and they inform me that Sasuke is travelling around. Why he is doing this, we have yet to find out. But I have good reason to believe that Sasuke will be taking a nights rest in the Suna. So he's not going to be causally _'strolling'_ the streets, Naruto. And if he for a second believes that we are also in Suna, let alone there to capture him do you really think he's going to hang around to listen to reason?" his tone was dull. I think Kakshi-sensei's feelings for Sasuke and his return to the village had grown wiry. I didn't blame him. To be honest if it wasn't for Naurto determination to bring him back due to the promise I forced him to make all those years ago, I would have given up the search for Sasuke by now.

Naurto's accusing tone broke my thoughts. "His capture? But- But Kakshi-Sensei you said that it was his choice to come back with us?" By now the party had started to glide through the trees once again.

"Since you were part of this mission Naruto I wouldn't have thought Sasuke would have much of a choice if you get hold of him." It was now Kakashi's turn to be sceptical of Naruto and his motives. He did have a point. If Naruto had even a glance of Sasuke, he would never allow Sasuke to leave, unless it was with him. I admired his determination. I really did. I just feel that if Naruto had put this much focus and energy in to the village he would probably be high in the ranks to be the next Hokage. Instead he's chasing abandoned hide-outs and empty roads. I couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt rush over me. All I ever wanted was the best for Naruto and now, on the brig of war he's still only focused on Sasuke.

The journey to the Suna was quite for the most part. It was eerie. I've never known Naurto to be so quite. He would simply reply with a smile or a shrug when I spoke to him. I had to talk to him. Alone.

I deliberately missed the next branch and fell down at least 30 feet to the branch beneath. "Sakura-Chan are you okay?!" Naurto was right by my side with a look of worry swarming his eyes.

I realistically rubbed my ankle to bring Naurto's attention to it. "Yes- yes im fine, just need to fix my ankle. It's only a small fracture. Tell the others to go on ahead, we'll catch up?" Naurto gave a small nod and was gone. By the time I had stood up he was back holding my arm to steady me.

"Are you sure everythings okay Sakura-chan?" it hurt to think how much he cared for me. Recently Id query weather I could ever return his kindness. I shook my thoughts away and folded my arms.

"Naurto Whats wrong with you? We're this close to getting Sasuke to come back to the village and you're acting like your puppy just died?" He seemed taken aback by question but I saw something click in his mind as he pieced it all together.

"You pretended to be hurt to get me on my own?" My face, unchanged, stern, demanded an answer for my question. He sighed in defeat and I felt my face soften. "Look, Skaura-chan, it's not that I don't want Sasuke back. I do. I just can't stand to come so close and then fail again." I saw his whole body tense. "I just want it be like how it used to be." He finished.

Then I did something that was completely out of character. I comforted him. I hugged him. At first he seemed in conflict to hug me back. "Naruto, I understand how you feel. I want nothing more then to end all this chasing. To finally have Sasuke back. But I don't think things will ever be the same again. What all this worry has done to you, its not fair." I thought about my next words with care.

"If this mission doesn't work out then I promise that this is the last time we ever go looking for Sasuke again." I felt his once light arms tighten and flex around my waist. I quickly explained before he crushed me to death. "I can't bear to see you like this. I don't want to stand by and watch you destroy yourself looking for the Sasuke that doesn't even exist anymore. So promise me that this is the last time. Please?" I noticed my voice break at the end of my plea to him. It dawned on me how much I actually believed in what I just said. It did genuinely break me to watch someone hurt Naurto as much as Sasuke has. I really couldn't take it anymore.

"I promise" was the last words on the matter. It's funny when I think about this moment. That promise. Because it really was the last time we ever went looking for Sasuke.

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOME! it would mean alot to me to know what you guys think so far! let me know if theres anything you'd want me to change/add or what ever. Im always open to suggestions! Thanks again! **


	4. The celebration

When we arrived at Suna later that day we were all overwhelmed with the sight that greeted us. Preparing for the village to be under lock down due to the upcoming war. Kakashi agreed he would go on ahead as to talk to the guards on the main gate. He didn't want us all going at the same time in fear that we would worry the guards resulting in being locked out of the village.

When we were only a couple hundred feet away we could already hear the music erupting from what I would have assumed, be the city center. When we got closer we could see multi-colored lanterns being lit and kites of all shapes and sizes flying around. After processing the situation Sai announced something that shocked Kakashi more than anything. "Sensei, forgive me if im wrong but isn't those the main gates wide open?"

We all stood bewildered at the events before us. "This is wrong. How could Gaara be so reckless and put his people is such danger? Surely he knows of the war. Why are they not preparing?" You could almost see the fire coming from Kakahi's nose. Naruto made and interjection. "Well I don't know about you guys but the only danger I see here is a kid might fly away with his kite, the way these winds are getting up."

Kakashi rolled his visible eye at Naruto's ignorance. His attempts to get Naruto to understand the severity of the situation were lost in the sand and dirt as Naruto started to run, his arm linked with mine, toeing me along, yelling back "Come on Sakura-chan I don't want to miss the celebrations!"  
Although I felt bad for ignoring Kakahis warnings I couldn't help but feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Naruto was right, it had been years since Konaha had had a celebration as great as this and I was looking forward to being part of it. "I know, we'll go find Gaara! He will tell us whats going on!" Naruto added with a heartfelt chuckle.

When we arrived at the gates we were greeted with smiles and a free instrument that if you blow in to one end a horrible noise that sounded much like a beached whale escaped the small plastic flute. It was beautifully decorated and no bigger than my palm, I thought it rather cute so I did intent on keeping it despite the sound it made. Me and Naruto had matching flutes. Both painted like ceremonial dragons but his was orange and red and mine was green and blue.

The parties in the streets were of great size and colour. Everyone was so excited and happy to just be dancing in the streets. It had been a while since I had been to a village that was this happy. Me and Naruto danced around the people, dizzy with content that I didn't realise I stood in the way of a drunken man. We both toppled to the floor. I was expecting to receive the icy rants that people in the suna were most famous for. But instead the man just laughed harder which encouraged me to laugh along with him. Naruto helped us both up quickly scanning me to make sure I was unharmed. I don't think he realised I can see him when he does this. Its sweet actually. It used to annoy me when I was younger. He used to make me feel like I couldn't defend myself, or something silly like that. Now I understand its just because he cares for me and wants to know that im okay. It was after his quick 'examination' he questioned the man on the celebrations.  
"Why it's because of The great Gaara of course! Its 2 whole years to this day since he has lead us to become the great village we are today!" With that he stumbled off to find more things to drink I suppose. Naruto beamed at me. "Did you hear that Sakura – chan? They love Gaara!" I beamed back and pointed to a stall that sold lanterns decorated with Gaara's name. I couldn't help but wonder if people will be this happy and grateful about Naruto oneday.

I was so engrossed with the celebrations that I almost forgot the reason why we were here. I pulled Naruto in to a back street and took the flute from his mouth. "Naruto don't forget why we're here. We have to keep a low profile in case Sas- "

"In case Sasuke see's us. Yeah. I get it." I could sense Narutos anguish in the tone of his voice. I handed back his flute he slowly took it without lifting his head. "Naruto, I want nothing more than to go out there and enjoy this. But we cant. We can't waste this chance we've been given to get him back." I tried to reason with him and although he agreed I could still feel the disappointment radiating from every movement he made.

"what do you suggest then?" he asked in defeat. I was about to ask him if he wanted to get some ramen to take away but I was cut off by Kakashi. "Well I suggest we go find a place to stake out and gather as much information about Sasuke as possible. Since that is the mission and I am the team captain." Naruto smiled awkwardly and scratched his head. "well you know how it is sensei, I just wanted a quick look to see what it was all about as all" he kept up this act until Kakashi turned and walked away indicating us to follow. I exhaled a long breath I didn't even realise I was holding.

After travelling through every backstreet in the suna we finally arrived at the little base that Sai and Kakashi had devised whilst Naruto and I were ignoring orders. It was night fall now and I remembered from a past visit that it gets extremely cold during the nights in the suna. Unfortunately I did not bring a jacket. Shit. I sat in the abandoned shack of a house Sai found with my knees under my chin in attempt to preserve my body heat.  
"So here's the plan, we're going to split off in to different corners of the Suna and rendezvous back at this house every hour and a half to give any information. You've had strict instructions not go to after Sasuke by your self's, so If by any reason one of us is not back during that period then I will be very annoyed and declare this mission a fail. Do I make myself clear?" We all agreed on the plan and split of in to our designated areas. Kakahi was watching the main gate in the south, Sai had the east, Naruto the west and I had the job of searching the centre for any signs of Sasuke.

With darkness as my cover i explored the tops of all the houses round the center of the village. I had bought a long, hooded, black cloak from a shifty stall at the edge of town. It suited well for my part of sticking to the shadows. And if kept me somewhat warm. I combed the city center at least four times before it was time to re-treat back to base. No one had managed to get anything on Sasuke yet. It was obvious that tonight was going to be a long night. We all headed out again to our respected places. By the time I had reached the village center I noticed there was now a raging bon-fire where the water fountain once was. At first I thought it might have been an attack but when I analysed the situation further I could see that the fountain was still there, but instead of water there was fire. I assumed they had poured gas on the top if the water and set fire to it so the celebrations could commence without anyone freezing to death. I could faintly feel the warmth of the fire licking at my open toes. It had gotten much colder since my first shift. Instantly I decided that It would be best to cover up and search down below amongst the people. And the warmth.

I quickly swiped a face mask from a man's belt and applied it to my own belt. I walked towards the fire casually as to warm up my stiff fingers. I then took the mask out to examine it. The mask looked much like an anbu mask from the leaf village. It was in the shape of a fox. Perfect orange and red swirls danced around the white mask. It was beautiful. It reminded me of Naruto. I promised myself that I would give it to him as a gift once we were all back at the base. That's when I saw him. Across the fountain of fire was a flicker of Sasuke. I gasped and turned around praying that he didn't see me. I took in a few sharp breaths and turned back around. He was gone. With haste I applied the mask and ran around the fire to where I saw him. I looked around and caught my reflection in a shop window. At first I didn't recognize it as myself. The long black cloak hid my bubble gum hair and the mask hid my face. If this was any other time I would probably be mistaken for one of the balck opps anbu. I quite liked it actually. Making a mental note of this I once again started looking for Sasuke.

I couldn't believe my luck. There he was again. Just slowly making his way through the crowd. I kept my eyes on him. I refused to come this far and loose him now. I started to follow him. Kakashis angry voice ringing in my ears telling me Im not supposed to go alone. Naurtos worried eyes were imprinted in my mind every time I blinked. But I couldn't let him get away not this time.  
I followed him to a darken street with blacked out windows. One second he was in front of me. The next he had a sword sticking in the small of my back. He was bound to notice me soon. I was surprised he just took this long.

His cold voice, low and dominate hissed in my ears. "Why are you following me." I couldn't move. I was stuck to the spot. I tried to think of something quick. To be honest I never thought id actually get this far. I thought I would have lost him by now. He stuck the sword in harder and I felt it pierce my skin. I flinched. "I have a message for you." I blurted out. His sword didn't loosen. "Who are you?" he asked simply.

I was surprised he didn't recognize my voice. I could still keep up my cover. "Who I am is of no importance. My message is all you need to know." I replied more calmly now.

Sasuke removed the sword and was once again in front of me. "And what is this message?" Sasuke was never a man of many words but this was weak even by his standards. I squared my shoulders and formulated a speech. "Lady Tusnade has requested that you return to the village." A small smirk played across the corner of Sasukes lips. Shit, I've really blown my cover now.

"And whys that?" he asked holding back a sinister grin. He was playing with me. I had to think of something quick before he just cuts of my head and have done with me.

"Because we have intelligence of your plans Uchiha and we both know that if you continue with them there will be no turning back for you." His eyes hardened. "What plans would those be little girl?" he taunted.

Exactly what I thought. What plans? Think Sakura think. Why would Sasuke be here. Think of the situation. Then it clicked. "The reason why you're in Suna. The reason why you've been traveling around to all those different villages. The reason why you haven't yet visited Konoha. Because you don't need to. You already have all the information you need on Konaha." I could see he was no longer in the mood to be teasing me. I hit a nerve. I must have caught on to his real intentions. "You're gathering information on the villages for the upcoming war. You plan to fight against us and thats why you need as much information as possible." I finished. It seemed the world had stood still in that moment. I could see the threat in his eyes. I uncovered a plan that no one was supposed to know and let Sasuke know I knew. Bad move.

"It looks like Konaha's intelligence has become more insightful. You're that intelligence I assume? It's a shame. Skills like yours would have been quite handy to me. But now im going to have to kill you." And with that he swung his sword with such speed and strength it almost hit me. To avoid it I jumped back, also putting more space between us so I can plan my next move. But I was too slow. He was already waiting for me. His elbow collided with my cheek and flung me across the road to the other street. I landed crouched down with my right leg and arm extended. I held a kuni in my hand.

"We know of your plans Sasuke but we're offering you a chance to come back!" I yelled a little to loudly. "If you come with me now and help your village in this war then we will welcome you back no questions asked. But if you don't." I paused. Sasuke hadn't made a move at me yet. He genuinely wanted to hear what I had to say. "But if you don't then this is the last time that the leaf will acknowledge you and you will classed as a rouge ninja. And therefore will be put on the hit list. For the rest of your life you will be on the run. I know you don't want that Sasuke. You're not that stupid." I tried to reason with him. But it was remarkable that he _still _hadnt made a move at me.

"Is that what you and Naruto want? For me to come back to the village? No questions asked?" Sasuke slowly made his way towards me. As I watched his feet I saw that he walked past the mask I thought I was still wearing. I stood up and faced him. Eye to eye. "I want you to realise the pain you've put Naruto through. I want you to realise that you made a mistake leaving the village." Rage was boiling up inside me. I felt my fists clench as he stopped 5 feet from my position. "I want you to suffer for what you've done!" As those last words escaped my lips I lost control of my actions and hit Sasuke. I didn't know what to me more surprised at. The fact I hit him, or the fact he didn't stop me.

Sasuke looked at me with blood dripping from his nose. His expression unchanged. "I do." Was all he said. What was that supposed to mean? He does what? He does realise what he's done was wrong? He does suffer? All of the above? All the questions I wanted to ask but all I could say was "then why Sasuke? Why did you do it?" He gave me one look and I saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes. What was it? Hurt? And then he was gone.

I slowly walked over to the mask and picked it up. There was a small hair line crack going up the cheek bone. I felt my own throb. I dusted it off and put it back on. I checked the time on my watch.  
"Crap im going to be late." Kakahi was going to kill me.

**Hope you're enjoying it so far! please review! mean alot :) **


	5. Surprises

**Didnt actually think that this story would get such good feedback! Im surprised its got this far! But thank you all the same! It means a lot! Please keep reading and reviewing! :) **

As I walked up to base camp I took of my mask and tied it to my belt.  
"Sakura-Chan you're late! We thought you might have gotten in to some trouble!" Naruto greeted me as I arrived at the base. He took me by surprise. His hands were gripping my shoulders and I could feel him trying to hold back on his vice-like grasp. "Seriously Sakura-cha I was really worried about you. I thought maybe…" he held my gaze.

I sighed and placed my hands lightly on top of Narutos to indicate he was clutching me a bit too hard. "You thought that Sasuke might have got to me?" I quizzed. Narutos glance fluttered to the bruise that stained my cheek bone. I quickly brushed him off with a smile. "Well he didn't. I haven't any news on Sasuke yet. Maybe he already knew we were here and skipped town?" I suggested.  
Dawn was near and I could perfectly make out Kakashi and Sai's positions. From the corner of my eye I could still see Naruto staring at my cheek. It was making me un-evan. I could never lie to him. But telling him the truth of how I got it would probably hurt him even more.

Luckily Kakahi broke Narutos concentration. "I suppose that is an option. It could be possible that we underestimated Sasuke. He didn't use the main gate if he did leave, otherwise I would have sensed his chakar pattern. Sai did you get anything?" Sai stepped forward to join our odd shaped circle.

"No sensei. I checked the skies just before I made my way back here and I was sure to see what looked to be a fight down below but both the ninjas were gone before I could get a good enough look to assess the situation further." My heart jumped into my throat. Had Sai seen me and Sasuke fighting?

Naruto chipped in. "I got nothin' either. Man this mission is just one big failure. He's probably already left by now." He kicked the dirt in frustration. The feeling of guilt only got worse after this. I just kept thinking how it was my fault that we missed out last chance to bring Sasuke back. I basically stole Narutos last chance of ever seeing him again. I could already see the disappointment in his face if I were to tell him. I then remembered the mask I was going to give to him.

"Oh hey Naruto!" I turned to him and unstrapped it from my belt. I held out the mask for him to examine. The sun crept out from behind the mountains and showered us in a warm morning glow. Narutos smiling face seemed even more heart-warming in this light. "Ah jheez Sakura-chan you got this for me?" he couldn't contain the rush of blood to his cheeks. He took the mask in one hand and put the other in his back pocket. "Oh well that's great because I got something for you to!" His cheeks almost couldn't contain the smile he had now as he passed me his gift.

I was shocked at how much I really did like it. It was a simple necklace chain which bore a blue crystal much like Narutos own sealing necklace. Except this one had a small orange crystal that twirled around the bigger, blue crystal. It was truly beautiful. "N-naruto where did you- ?" I was speechless.

"I ran in to Gaara on one of my routes. He was on his way back to the tower to finish the last of his paper work. He gave it to me. He heard I was in the village and held it for me. He said that it has magical properties. And that it was used in the first Great Shinobi War by someone called Delia. Apparently she was able to absorb her team mate's chakra and use it as her own through this crystal or something like that. And then I thought that's a pretty brave thing to do as well as strong and brilliant and well… well it reminded me of you. So here you are!" Naruto concluded his long winded speech with an awkward head scratch and smile.

I was so overwhelmed with how thoughtful Naruto had been with his surprise gift that it made my gift look useless in comparison. "I can't thank you enough Naruto it's beautiful!" Here come the tears again. I fought them back with a smile and for a few minutes Naruto and I stood there just smiling like two idiots. It was Sai who broke the moment.

"I believe this is the part where they are supposed to kiss." He said plainly. Both me and Naruto jumped to defend ourselves and kakashi backed away quickly as to avoid the situation. "Well that is what it says in this book I've been reading. That after the exchanging of thoughtful gifts he's supposed to take your hands, look deep in to your eyes and then- "

"Woah woah hey hold it right there pervert what kind of books are you reading anyway why don't you just keep your nose out of our personal life anyway huh?" Naruto exhaled in one breath. I silently agreed with Naruto but my attention moved to Kakahi who perched him self on top of a near by roof. I jumped up and sat next to him.

"Is this it then Kakashi- Sensei? Are you going to call the mission a failure?" I asked in a small voice. Pain flooded my chest at the thought of shutting the door on Sasuke. But a promise is a promise.

"Im afraid so. I was going to let you guys get some rest before we headed back out for Konoha. You're probably needed back at the hospital anyway." Kakashi sighed and stretched out his legs, bring his right knee up to his chest and kept it there. "If it's not too personal, do you mind me asking about where you stand with Naruto?"

What was it with everyone lately and taking me by surprise? Do I have a sign on my forehead that says I want to be surprised on a regular basis? "um. Well. I don't really know Kakashi-Sensei. I think it's best to just keep focused on the war for now." Even I could tell how feeble that excuse was.

Kakashi gave a short chuckle. "That's an awfully mature out look on it Sakura. If you ask me, you and Naruto are stronger together." I looked at him with confusion. "Let me explain. You think that all of Narutos training to get Sasuke back was just for his own gain? I think it was purely because you asked him to. Everything he does, he does it for you. Think about it sakura. If he got this powerful in two years just to fulfil a promise to bring back your childhood sweetheart, imagine how strong he would be if you let him love you. He could probably stop the war all on his own. Im not saying you should be with him because it would save the village. But I do think it would save you." I processed his last statement and was about to question him on it but he had already called to the boys asking them to get ready to move out. We were going to travel as far as we could before we become completely drained of energy.  
As we packed up and waked to the gates in the morning sun all I could think about was what Kakashi had said. Did he really mean it?

I was snapped out of thought as I bumped into Narutos back. "ugh hey idiot I was walking here!" I went to walk around him but he pushed me back with his left arm protectively. "Hey whats the big idea Naruto!" I glanced over his shoulder and there he was. Staring with the same cold, emotionless eyes. Sasuke. I don't think my heart could take one more surprise. It felt like my blood had run dry and my mind blank.

"Sasuke, we're not here to fight you." Naruto said in a strong dominating voice. "We just want to talk. We want to ask you something." Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion then to me. As our eyes met I quickly hid behind Narutos back to avoid his judging gaze.

"I know."

It was now Narutos time to be confused. "How do you know?"

I froze. Was he going to rat me out? Did he even know he would be ratting me out? Naruto couldn't find out like this he just couldn't.

"Well Its obvious. Why else would you want to talk to me? You want to talk to me? You want me to return to the village?" Either Sasuke was playing it cool or he realised that our meeting last night was strictly un-need-to-know-basis. I stole a glance at him once more and he gave me a reassuring look. At least what I think was reassuring.

"Well-yeah but- ." Naruto thought about his next words. "look you can come with us now or-."

"Or the leaf will no longer acknowledge me and class me as a rogue ninja because I refused to help them in the war?" Sasuke asked spitefully.  
Once again I was frozen to Narutos back. There's only one way this is going to play out. And I doubt it would be good.

Naruto shook his head in confusion. "No. Where did you get that from? The deal is that you can come back to the village and help in the war or don't. In which case this will be the last you hear from us." Even out of sight I could feel the tension between Naruto and Sasuke. If I were visible Sasuke would probably be throwing daggers at me.

Sasuke shifted his weight. "I just assumed" he lied. "But I've already made up my mind. Im going to agree to work with the leaf village. I will share any knowledge I know of the enemy and I will fight in battle along with other shinobi. If you will allow it." Sasuke lowered his head in respect to Naruto.

I came out from behind his back and slightly stood in front of him. I couldn't believe it. Was this is? Had we finally got Sasuke back? I parted my lips but it took a few moments for any noise to come out. "You promise? On your name?" I finally said. All eyes were on Sasuke now.

"By the Uchiha name, on pain of death, Do I promise to serve my village." Sasuke raised his head and looked at me and Naruto. Probably taking in the nostalgia of it all. I slowly made my way over to him with Naruto cautiously behind me and stood by him. For a few moments I searched his eyes for any hints or clues for deception. When Naruto put his arms around us Both and hugged us in to his chest.

"Finally! Its so great to have you back as Team 7 Sasuke! Sai was a pretty lousy replacement, no offence Sai!" Naruto beamed. As Sasuke were pretty much nose to nose under Narutos crushing arms I took this chance to mouth my thanks and gratitude for not dropping me in it with Naruto.

He replied with a small smile.  
As if my heart could take any more surprises.

**Thanks again for reading! A small review would be grand? :P **


	6. Team 7 - just like before

**Another small filler chapter. keep reading and reviewing! always open for suggestions :P**

After half a day of traveling back to the village it was obvious that we were all exhausted. My remaining stamina was used saving Naruto from falling to his death. He had lost consciousness whilst jumping from one tree to another and had fallen more than 50 feet. I used one last boost of chakra to push myself forward and grab him. I had managed to slow him down before we both crashed in to the ground below. I opened my eyes and realised I was still holding on to Narutos arm. He grumbled in pain and I quickly let go of him and lifted myself to my knees. "Naruto! Naruto can you hear me?" I asked coughing.

It was Kakashis voice that came next. "Sakura what happened?" Sasuke and Sai had joined us. Sasuke knelt down by Naruto and quickly examined him. After checking his pulse he put Narutos arm around him and stood him up. "He fainted. That's all." Kakashi nodded and lifted me up much like Sasuke did Naruto.

Embarrassed protests came from a half conscious Naruto. "H-hey now Sasuke I didn't – I didn't faint!" Giggling at Narutos embarrassment was the last thing I remember doing before I blacked out to.

The soft crackling of a fire woke me up. I opened my eyes and sat up. I had no idea of the time as the moon was hidden by the trees. I heard footsteps coming from behind me and I panicked. I laid back down and pretended I was still sleeping. As the steps got closer I could hear faint murmurs. I strained to hear what was being said. "I need you to keep an eye on him Sai. I don't trust him. After all this time he now decides that he wants to come back?" it was Kakashi.

Sai replied in a grave voice. "You think he could be undercover? He knew Naruto would come for him if he made himself known. That could have been his plan all along." They were talking about Sasuke. They didn't trust him. I could feel myself tensing under the small sheet that covered my body. I felt a cold shudder run down my spine. I could sense that Sai and Kakashi saw me moving so I pretend to yawn and sat up slowly. "What happened?" I asked looking towards where I heard Kakashi and Sai. The light from the fire illuminated both their faces. They both looked annoyed at something. "Is there something wrong?"

"Sasukes gone." Kakashi replied simply.

I jumped to my feet. "What do you mean he's gone?" I looked Kakashi dead in the eye. "There must be some mistake!" That moment seemed to last forever. What wasn't Kakashi tell me? "You've been holding back on me from the start of this mission Kakashi-sensei. First you didn't want to go on this mission at all and now you that Sasuke would have hidden intentions about coming back to the village? Now im pissed. I thought you above anyone else would want to see him come home, where he belongs. And all you've done since this mission started is denote any possibility of Sasuke to change!" I spat my opnions at kakashi and yet he seemed un-effected but what I was accusing him of.

"Sakura…" he began in a patronizing tone.

"Don't _Sakura _me!" I cut in. "Why do you judge him so harshly? Because he deserted his village? His team? Because he trusted that snake to teach him better than you could?" Kakashi's eyes went cold.

"Sakura!" He warned. But I couldn't help myself. I was too furious with his behaviour towards the whole situation.

"And after all that, I can look him in the eyes now and tell him I trust him with my life and mean it. Which is more than I can say for you at the moment. _Sensei._" After that I stormed off to find some space of my own. I found a clearing not too far away from camp. But it was already occupied.

"I cant believe its really you Sasuke. And that you're coming back! If it wasn't for this stupid war everything would be perfect. But after its all over maybe we could be like how we used to be? Me, you and Sakura? I bet she'd like that to. Sakura's been training real hard to get you back to Sasuke. We both have." Naruto paused and kicked a small rock off the face of the cliff. "I've missed you." He added at last.

Sasuke snickered. "Havent gone soft have you Naruto?" they both looked at each other and tried to hold back a grin. "You bone head." Sasuke said after punching Naruto softly in the head.

I walked up to them and smiled. "What are you two doing out here?" I called. They both looked back and parted a little so I could stand in-between them.

"Hey Sakura-chan, me and Sasuke were just talking about how great its going to be when we get back to the village and things can go back to how they used to be!" Naruto grinned looking towards Sasuke for support in the conversation.

"I don't think things will ever be the same. For one we don't really need to train as team 7 anymore. But I guess theres always missions. That's if im trusted to actually go on one." Sasuke looked towards the moon. It was huge now that there was no tress to block it. It looked like I could reach right out and touch it. We all stood and watched the moon for a while. It was nice to just be in each others company again.

Then I remembered something. "Hey, what do you guys think about me becoming an Anbu Black Opps? I wasn't really thinking about it seriously but I just thought of it now and Id think it would be pretty cool." I thought aloud. I wasn't really expecting an answer, I was just voicing my thoughts really.

Sasuke smiled a little and looked down at his feet. It made me feel a little guilty to think that I pretty much tricked him in to coming back to the village. Maybe he already thought I was Anbu because of the mask I wore when I confronted him back in Suna.

"wow Sakura Chan that would be great. You could probably be the leader of the Anbu if you put your mind to it! What with your freakishly abnormal strength and all" Naruto looked at me with shinning baby blue eyes and even thought I wanted to slap him right in his face for his rude comment I just smiled sweetly.

"Oh, be careful of the cliff face Naruto. I wouldn't want to have to save you if you fainted again and fell off." I mocked. I heard Sasuke laugh from behind me. It was a genuine laugh. It was nice to finally be able to do this. Be team 7 once again.

"HEY! NO WAY I DIDN'T FAINT OKAY I WAS EXHAUSTED FROM SEARCHING FOR THAT CHICKEN BRAIN ALL NIGHT OKAY!" Naruto protested flapping his arms in the air as if he was trying to grab on to reason. Which only made Sasuke and I laugh harder.

Before we set back out on the road Kakashi had asked to speak to me in private. He basically apologised for upsetting me earlier and that he was glad Sasuke was back. He then reassured me that he was going to do all he can to help Sasuke settle back in to the village.

I think he just felt bad for making me angry. I to apologised for being so rude before and all was forgotten. We were back on the road to Konoha and everything was perfect.

Well, except for the whole world war thing.


	7. This is war

It was exactly how Tusnade said it would be. Sasuke was welcomed back with no questions asked. It was like he never left. Which was great. I was happy for him. And for Naruto. But realising that Sasuke was back, I knew that Naruto and I wasn't going to be as close as we have been these last two years again. Which actually upset me more then what I was when Sasuke first left.  
I never thought me and Naruto would ever be this close, but now that we were I couldn't imagine being without him. I could never tell Naruto any of this of course. He would take it the wrong way and probably think I was in love with him or something. I mean yeah I love him, but in a brother and sister kind of way. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

It had been 3 months since we returned with Sasuke when all hell broke loose. It was a normal day and I was doing my routine checks around the hospital with a hand full of interns. I was trying to give them some hands on experience at a hospital. I sent them off to compare notes while I was fixing up one of Narutos wounds he got from training. That's when the first explosion hit.

"Sakura-chan do I really need to be in bed for you to heal a simple arm fracture?" Naruto whined. I knew how much he hated to be treated like this. Not being able to do anything for himself, having other people take care of him. I was kind of using it as a deterrent for not getting himself in this sort of state at a simple training session.

"Naruto listen-." I began. Although my train of thought was cut short by a huge explosion that shook the entire hospital. My instincts took over and I protectively covered Narutos head with my body. He used his good arm to fling me over the side of the bed and landed on top of me so in one movement he was now using his body to protect me.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto yelled over the sound of the hospital crumbling beneath us. Parts of the ceiling came down on top of Naruto who didn't even notice it. I pushed at his chest and he got up pulling me up as he went.

I was going in to shock. I couldn't stand up on my own and I'm pretty sure at one point I had started to hyperventilate. All noise was dulled in my ears and I couldn't make out a word Naruto was saying to me. So I started to focus on my own thoughts and tried to get myself calm. Suddenly it clicked.  
"It's a warning!" I yelled to no one in particular. I looked up and realised we were no longer in the room where I was treating Naruto. He had some how got me to run and we were making our way to the east wing corridor. Everything was ruined. The walls were crumbling beneath the weight of the roof and some of the lights had been smashed. It looked like a small apocalypse had happened inside the hospital itself. The only sound that filled these broken corridors was the screams of broken people.

Naruto realised I had started to talk and stopped to listen to me. "It's a warning Naruto! They are attacking the hospital first as a sign of strength. They want us to know that even in our places of hope we can not win this war! The hospital. It's a sign of hope. And that's why they are putting so much effort into destroying it!" I finished. This was it. The war had begun. And Naruto and I were right bang in the middle of it.

He placed his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to get my attention. "Sakura-Chan we need to get out of here. Right now. Which is the closest exit point to us now?" Naruto being this serious almost frightened me but I couldn't think of that now I had to get him out of here. "This way!" I yelled pulling him through a hole in the wall. "We're in the middle of The East Wing and we need to be heading South!" We were running as fast as we possibly could when everything went slow. Have you ever been in a moment were everything seemed to slow down? And that you could take details of everything that happened? Well that's what happened next. A bomb exploded right at the end of the corridor me and Naruto was running towards. I looked to Naruto who skidded to a halt. He was about to turn on his heels but the explosion caught us both before either of us could do anything.

After that my body went in to shut down. But not completely. I could still hear everything that was going on around me even though I was in complete darkness. I tried to yell out for Naruto. I wanted to make sure he was okay. He could need me right now but I couldn't move. I couldn't even find my lips or voice to call his name. That's when I heard him.

"Sakura-c-chan. P-please. You cant…" It was Naruto! He was crying. Oh god was it that bad? He had me scooped up in to his lap. I could feel myself sitting in-between his legs being supported by his chest and arms. He was slowly rocking me. "Sakura-Chan you cant die. Please you just cant. I don't know who I am with out you Sakura-chan please!" he rested his forehead on mine and I could feel his tears running down my face. Through the dizziness I found the will to open my eyes to let him know I was still here with him. He hadnt realised though.

"If you die now then I'll rip this village apart finding exactly to detonated this bomb. I will hunt him down and I will kill him Sakura-chan. But I don't want to lose you." He was so cut up. I couldn't even think of the right words to explain how upset Naruto was in this moment. "You keep me sane and grounded. You help me keep this thing inside me under control. Seeing your face every day makes me wish that I wasn't this monster. I will be better for you Sakura-chan I promise! Please, just stay with me!" He was gripping me so tight now that all my senses started to kick in at once. Pain rushed through my body and tears spilled over my eyes.

"Naruto!" I cried. I had startled him so much he caught his breath in his throat and began to choke a little. "Naruto it hurts please! Please help!" he jumped to his feet with me in his arms and ran. I looked out to where Naruto was running to. A window? But we were on the third floor and we were both badly injured. "Naruto we wont make it!" I pleaded holding on to him tighter. As we reached the window he spun round so his back would take the impact of the glass instead of me. Then we were falling. For seemed like forever. I was falling in to the darkness once again.

When I woke again I was in a bed. But it wasn't my bed. It smelt different. But familiar at the same time. I snuggled in to the covers even more to take in more of the scent. I opened my eyes and I was in an apartment. But not my own. I sat up to inspect the place. I waited for a wave of dizziness to take over me but it never came. I looked down to inspect my injuries and I was wearing Narutos black top with the simple orange swirl on it. The necklace Naruto had gifted me hung loosely around my neck. So I was obviously in Narutos bed. But where was Naruto? I looked around the room and saw his screwed up jacket on the couch. Did he really spend all night on a couch half his size just so I could sleep in his bed?

I pushed back the covers and got up, realising that the only thing I was wearing was Narutos top. Luckily it was long enough to cover everything above mid-thigh level. I didn't think it was that bad since Inos worn shorter dresses then this. And no one was really here to see me so it was okay.

I walked around the apartment mindlessly cleaning up as I went. Last night's events ran through my head all the while I was cleaning. I picked up an empty bowl of what I assumed had ramen in it and made my way to the kitchen. I looked down at my arm to see a faint scar leading from my wrist to halfway up my arm. Then it hit me. Me and Naruto jumping through a window and falling three stories down. I dropped the bowl and frantically pulled Narutos t-shirt sleeve down to cover as much of the scar as I could. The bowl smashed in to tiny pieces and I put my hands to my ears. I couldn't take the thought of more broken things. I could only imagine the state of the hospital.

"S-sakura-chan are you okay?" Narutos small voice came from behind me. I span round and bumped into his chest. He steadied me and helped me gain my balance again. "Woah now it's okay it's just me!" Narutos soothing voice rang in my ears and he looked at me with eyes as bright as stars. He smiled showing me all his pretty white teeth. So I punched him in the mouth.

"You idiot how could you do that!" I argued. He rubbed his cheek and looked at me confused.

"Do what?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I admitted yelling slightly. I just felt like I needed to yell at him. "You left me to wake up alone and I was worried about you and you're stupid for making me worry about you!" my argument was getting weaker by every word.

He smiled again and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You get yourself blown up and almost die and you're mad at me? Sakura if you wasn't already half way there, I could have killed you last night!" He pulled me in for a hug and laughed. I could feel his voice vibrate through my body when he spoke. "Don't you dare, ever scare me like that again!" he playfully warned.

"Exactly what happened last night?" I asked pulling away and looking in to his eyes. "The hospital?"

Naruto shook his head sadly. "Gone. There were a few deaths. 9 or 10." We both unintentionally took a minutes silence for those who had fallen. Neither of us had realised we were doing it till Naurto spoke. "There was nothing we could have done." He gave a weak attempt of a smile. "But granny fixed you up real good. She was amazing. You should be as good as new." That was Naruto. Making the best out of a bad situation. I nodded.

"I should go help out. I need to go thank Lady Tsunade." I looked around but there were no sign of my nurse's uniform for the war which was a simple medic shinobi outfit. "where are my clothes?" I asked. Naruto blushed and scratched his nose looking away from me.

"I ugh- well that were pretty ruined after last nights events. Then granny runined what was left of them when she was healing you. So after I dressed you in my top I kind of threw them out." He was slowly walking away from me and around the table. Probably trying to put space between us in case I tried to hit him again. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Well I cant go any where dressed like this." I looked at Naruto who looked back confused. "I mean I need some clothes to put on so I can go out and help Naruto."

"Oh! Well I have a pair of black shinobi trousers you can borrow? Then you can just wear this over my top?" Naruto offered handing me a shinobi jacket. It was mine. It was pretty beat up. Id have to get a new one.

"I guess it will have to do." I sighed in defeat. "Give me a minute to freshen up and we'll head out.

I looked weird. The zipper on my shinobi's jacket had broken so I had to wear it open, making it obvious I was wearing Narutos top as the orange swirl was visible probably from 200 yards away. I had tucked the top in to the over sized trousers to help them stay up better. I also rolled up the legs half way up my chin because they were too long. I looked like a sorry excuse for a shinobi. You wouldn't have thought I was going to be fighting in a war. I looked more laid back then Shikamaru.

"Stop worrying Sakura you look fine. You actually look kinda cute in my top." Naruto said proudly. I nudge him in his arm and pointed towards the bomb site that not 17 hours ago was the hospital. I cant believe we were in that. I cant believe we survived.

Naruto lightly held my arm and pulled me along to a group of our friends that were a few feet away. "Whats the update?" Naruto asked seriously.

Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, Neji and Kiba all faced us. They all looked exhausted. Ino ran towards me and pulled me in for a tight hug. "Oh thank god you're all right. We were all so worried about you!" She cried.

Shikamaru spoke next. "We all saw what happened. It amazing you and Naruto survived. How are you feeling now?" He asked sincerely. Ino released her grip allowing me to look at the group. I was about to answer Shikamaru when Kiba joined in. "We saw Naruto jump from the window with you in his arms and after the lousy landing he did I was sure you were dead Sakura."

"Kiba you idiot how could you say that Sakura obviously had a rough night last night and you think she wants to listen to you and how you thought she was dead?" Ino yelled walking over to hit Kiba in the face. I was listing to their argument when I realised that Naruto and Shikamaru had started to talk amongst them selves. I told my self to ask him about it later but for now I had bigger problems to deal with.

"Guys!" I yelled over Inos voice. "Thank you all for worrying about me and such but I need to find Tsunade. Thank you again!" I said before walking off towards what was left of my hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" I asked a little surprised. "I thought you were gathering information on Tobi?" Kakashi turned to face me and put his hand on my shoulder. He looked me in the eyes and studied me for a few seconds. "Whats going on?" I asked shrugging him off.

"Are you okay Sakura? I heard about your ordeal last night." Was he ignoring my question or was he genuinely worried about me?

"Yeah im fine. Tsunade fixed me up. Could have been worse I guess. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Are those Narutos clothes?" Kakashi asked cautiously. I looked down and Narutos make shift outfit. I smiled a little and pulled the jacket closed with my hands.

"yeah I crashed at his place last night and apparently all my clothes were too ruined to use again. Don't give me that look sensei I know how it sounds but its true!" I insisted embarrassed. He smiled and hugged me.

"Im just glad you're okay. But you know what this means?" he said gravely. We both stood side by side and looked at the demolished hospital. It felt like my whole world was crashing down, I wasn't ready for this yet. But then I suppose how could you ever be prepared for war? All the training, all the pressure and all the months spent on our battle plans it all boiled down this make or break moment.

This was it.

This was war.


End file.
